


After Midnight

by spideybabeparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Steve Rogers AU - Freeform, Steve Rogers Angst, marvel modern au, steve rogers fluff, steve rogers modern au, steve rogers smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybabeparker/pseuds/spideybabeparker
Summary: She couldn’t sleep at night, and her loneliness always led to her calling the same person to share a bed with her.





	1. give me five minutes

The bright alarm clock on your nightstand read 3:47am. The bright red light was a constant reminder that you weren’t able to actually sleep. Tossing over for what felt like the hundredth time in an hour, you tried to escape the bright light. A heavy sigh passed your lips as you closed your eyes once again trying to fall asleep.

You had to be up at eight for your job and at this rate it didn’t look like you were going to be sleeping anytime soon.

Reaching over for your phone that was sat in the nightstand by your bed, looking through your messages for the only person you who might be awake.

**Are you awake?**

Sitting your phone down on the soft bed next to you, you closed her eyes once again hoping sleep would finally find you. Your phone buzzed lightly and the screen lit up letting you know you had received a text.

**Steve: I’m awake.**

You knew you were playing with fire, but for some reason that never seemed to stop you. The more often this happened the more you knew you were going to grow attached to him. Biting your lip you sent another text.

**Did you want to come over?**

This was a text you had been sending quite a bit recently, and you knew the answer to it before you even sent it. Sitting the phone back on the bed next to you, you looked down at the dark screen waiting for it to light up.

**Steve: I’ll be there in five.**

Slowly you crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Turning the faucet on you splashed cold water on your face. This was your poor attempt at trying to calm down. You couldn’t help but constantly get nervous at the thought of Steve coming over, for some reason just being close to him seemed to give you butterflies. You had fallen into this weird routine recently of him coming over to see you in the middle of the night. You constantly kept telling yourself it had to end because falling for Steve Rogers wasn’t going to do anything other then break her heart. He was a man too charming for his own good, and he was the definition of the perfect man, and you knew that you weren’t the type of girl he was suppose to be with. He was a beautiful man, with the body of a Greek god. While you were an average by your own standards girl with overly curvy body. You had curves were you didn’t like them, and thick thighs, and a doughy stomach. You always tried to stay confident and tell yourself you were beautiful, but there were some days were you couldn’t help but have some body imagine issues.

As you walked into the living room you heard a soft knock on the door letting you know Steve was there. Opening the door you found him dressing in a pair of black sweatpants and grey zip up hoodie. The zipper was down low enough exposing his chest letting her know he wasn’t wearing anything under it.

A soft smile was on his face as he walked past you. Silently they both walked down the hallway and entered your room. He knew your routines very well, and there was no reason for you to even say anything to each other. Standing on your normal side of the bed you couldn’t help but watched as he slid the zipper down on his hoodie exposing his tone chest. Your eyes darted away from his blue ones as he looked over at you. Silently you crawled into bed and snuggled up under the covers. He kicked off his house slipper and dropped his hoodie onto the floor and crawled into bed next to you.

Laying on his side he stared at the you. You didn’t exactly know what happened that you suddenly hated sleeping alone, but for some reason you could stand the thought of him not being in your bed with you.

“Why did you text me?” he asked softly.

“I guess I was lonely,” you whispered speaking for the first time.

Without a word he reached over and pulled your curvy body closer to his. You never seemed to feel safer then when he held you close to him. He nuzzle his nose against your spine and you couldn’t help but let out a sigh. Reaching up you laced your fingers with his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Everything was so peaceful when you shared a bed with him.

It didn’t take long before the sleep overcame you. You awoke to the feeling of the bed moving next to you and the sound of your annoying alarm going on your nightstand. Rolling over slowly you watched as a shirtless Steve reach over and turned the ringing alarm off. He gave you’re a soft smile before he reached his arms over his head and stretched. A loud groaned passed his lips as he stretched his tone muscles. It was six in the morning and we both needed to get up and get ready for work.

“I need to head home and get ready for work,” he said softly sitting on the bed next to you.

You nodded knowing that this was all apart of the routine you had fallen into.

“I need to take a shower,” you said with your voice sounding raspy.

“Okay I’ll see you tonight at Sam’s birthday,” he leaned over and pressed his lips to the top of you head.

“I’ll see you tonight.”

After Steve left you to get ready for work, you took a shower and got ready for work. You walked into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and found your roommate making herself a cup of coffee. The fiery red head shook her head as she looked over at you with as she held her favorite cup she always drank her coffee out of.

“I saw Steve leave this morning,” her tone showed her disapproval.

You were silent as you walked over to the cupboard and grab your own cup. Glancing over at Natasha you saw her still staring at you.

“He’s going to break your heart without even meaning to,” Natasha loved you, and she was so worried you were going to get hurt.

“I know he is,” you said knowing that Natasha was right.

Even though you wished your roommate wasn’t right, you couldn’t lie to yourself. This whole thing was going to end with your heartbroken.


	2. playing with fire

Work for some reason just seemed to drag on for some reason for you. That might have something to do with the fact that you knew you were going to be seeing Steve after work. Walking into your apartment you found Natasha sitting at the kitchen doing her make up. You knew she was going out of her way to make herself look nice for Sam’s party. They had recently started dating and they were in the honeymoon stage of their relationship where they just couldn’t seem to keep their hands to theirselves. You couldn’t lie you really liked Sam and Nat together, she seemed to tame him, and she just seemed overall happier around him.

Walking over you sat down across from her and watched her as she painted her lips a perfect shade of red that went perfect with her skin. Natasha put her lipstick down and looked over at and smirked.

“What are you wearing for Steve tonight?” She asked.

“I’m not getting dressed up for Steve,” you lied. For some reason you always lied when it came to hiding your feeling for Steve.

Walking into your room you searched for something to wear. Your settled on a pair of a dress jeans that hugged your body just right and sweater. Stepping into a pair of boots you looked into the full length mirror that was in your room. You couldn’t help but wonder if your jeans were too tight and wonder if you should change your outfit. Tugging on the bottom of your sweater you hated where it on your round stomach. The sound your bedroom door opening caused you to turn around, and find Natasha standing in the doorway.

“You look pretty.”

“Thanks Nat, lets go,” you walked over towards her.

Walking into the crowded bar the first thing you and Natasha did was walk over to the bar. According to Natasha she needed a strong drink after her day at work. You knew you were one to argue with her either. You had a million things on your mind and you felt like you needed a strong drinks yourself. Natasha leaned over the bar and managed to get your guys drinks way faster.

Walking a crossed the crowded room you found the three boys sitting in a booth. Natasha slid into the booth next to Sam and gave him a quick kiss and you sat next Bucky he leaned over and gave you a hug. Steve leaned over from the other side of Bucky and said hello.

The night was filled with lots of drinks and dancing. Natasha and Sam spent most the dance floor and occasionally Bucky would join them for a few songs. You and Steve spend most the night at the table talking.

Letting out a yawn you ran your fingers through your hair. You had a very long day at work and being out all night was taking all your energy.

“Are you exhausted?” Steve asked.

Nodding your head you couldn’t lie you were pretty tired, but you knew that would matter later tonight when you would be lying in bed trying to sleep.

“I feel like I’m always tired, but I can never actually sleep,” she said.

He reached over and rested his hand on your thick thigh, and a shiver went down your spine at his unexpected touch. “You don’t have to do that alone.”

His words suddenly made your head spin, you weren’t even exactly sure how to take what exactly he said.

Silently you nodded your head unsure of what exactly say to him.

Sam and Natasha stumbled back to the table with Bucky following behind them. Sliding back into the booth they were giggling about something between sloppy kisses.

Soon you guys called it a night and Natasha went to Sam’s apartment and you walked went home alone. You were only in your apartment long enough to get dressed for bed when you sent a text to Steve.

**Did you want to come over?**

**Steve: Yeah I can be there in five minutes.**

Sitting your phone down on your nightstand you couldn’t help but wonder how much longer you could keep this thing going between the two of you.

Opening your front door you found Steve standing there smiling. He walked inside and watched as you closed the front door. You walked down the hallway towards your room and Steve followed closely behind you. Your stomach twisted in knots leaving you confused about your feelings. Crawling into bed you watched at Steve pulled of his sweater and crawled into bed next to you. Laying on your side you watched Steve as he laid on his back staring at the ceiling. You didn’t even know what to say, in the moment you felt as if you had a million things. You wished you could tell him that there was nothing more in world you craved then his touched. You wished that would could explain how this whole thing between the two of you started, but you can’t even explain how it exactly happened.

Slowly he reached his hand out and and rested it on top of yours. His touch always felt like home to you. Biting your bottom lip you softly smiled at him.

“Come closer to me,” his voice was soft and welcoming.

Silently you scooted closer to Steve and he pulled your curvy body close to his strong one. Your head rested on his chest as his hand gently rub your side. You two had shared a bed often but most the nights you two spooned. You never laid with your head his chest like this, but something about this felt so right. You closed your eyes taking in his closeness. Leaning down his pressed his lips to the top of your head.

You couldn’t help but wonder if Steve had feeling for you or if he had just grown comfortable with this weird routine you had fallen into. The closer the two of you got the more you realized you were falling in love with the man you were sharing a bed with.


	3. I need you

It had been a stressful day to say the least. You left work in a hurry when Natasha called you to let you know they Bucky had been a motorcycle accident. You and the rest of your friends quickly rushed to the hospital. Steve was the first of you guys to get there and you found him pacing around in the waiting room. Sam and Nat took over talking to the nurses to find out what was going on. You stood there watching Steve continue to pace. Walking over to him you reached out and grabbed his arm to try to stop him. He stopped in his tracks and looked over at you with wild eyes. You hadn’t ever seen him look at you quite like that. He looked scared and angry all at once.

“What?” He snapped.

Silently you looked at him not exactly sure how to respond he had never raised his voice at you. You dropped his arm and stared at him.

“(Y/n) sorry,” his voice was low and filled with remorse.

“It’s fine, are you okay?”

Slowly he nodded.

“Who is here for James Barnes?” A doctor asked walking into the waiting room.

You and your friends walked over quickly to the doctor. He informed all of you that Bucky was going to be okay that he broke his arm pretty badly, and had some really bad road rash, but other then that he wasn’t too hurt. He led all of you to see Bucky. He was pretty bruised up but he smiled at the sight of his friends. You stood back and watched as Steve went over to him first. The hugged and whispered into to each other’s ears. You couldn’t help but assume Steve was giving him a hard time for scaring him. Sam and Nat stayed at the hospital for an hour before heading out. You stayed back with Steve, you didn’t want him to be alone at any point. Bucky and Steve were childhood best friends and basically brothers. They were also roommate now, and you knew Steve was having a hard time seeing his best friend hurt. You stayed at the hospital with Steve until visiting hours were over. Bucky told you guys he was okay that if he needed anything he would call you.

You drove Steve to his place since he originally went to the hospital with Sam. You walked down the hallway walking closely to Steve. You wanted nothing more to reach down and hold his hand and tell him everything was going to be okay.

Steve opened his door and looked over at you with a sad look, “did you want to come in?”

“Sure,” you nodded.

You followed him inside and you watched as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He sat down on the couch and let out a heavy sigh. You could tell he had so many thoughts running through his mind. He was still scared that Bucky wasn’t going to be okay. You walked over and sat down on the couch next to him. You two sat there silently for about a fifteen minutes when you wonder if its time for you to go home. Steve wasn’t exactly doing anything to make you feel welcomed.

“I should probably head home,” you said as you stood up awkwardly.

“Okay,” he said before setting his glass bottle down on the coffee table.

Suddenly you felt like things between you and Steve weren’t the same. You always thought he was someone who would be there for you no matter what, and you thought that he would want you around to when he needed you, but it was clear he wanted to be alone.

You walked out of his apartment and headed for the elevator. You clicked the down button and before the doors opened you heard your phone vibrate.

**Steve: Can you come over?**

You bit your bottom lip as you stared at his text. Ever since you two had started sharing a bed, he hadn’t ever texted you first to ask if you were awake or if you wanted to come over.

**Y/N: I’ll be right over**

Turning on your heels you walked back down the hallway and before you could even knock on the door Steve opened it. He reached down without a word and grabbed your hand and led you towards his room. Suddenly everything felt like a dream, as if nothing seemed real.

He dropped your hand and stepped away to remove his dress shirt and shoes. You took this as your cue and took off your boots and looked over at him with wide eyes wondering what all this meant. He stepped towards you shirtless and placed a hand on your round cheek. You took a deep breath as your eyes stayed locked on his. He leaned forward and rested his nose against yours and felt suddenly dizzy at his closeness. His lips brushed against yours for a barely their kiss and before you could apply any pressure to his lips he pulled away. He moved and laid down on his bed and silently you followed him. He pulled you close to him, and wordlessly his lips brushed against yours. Goosebumps covered your skin at his electric touch. His strong hand moved down to doughy side and his hand wondered down you round butt squeezing it pulling you closer to him. Hungry hands crawled across his skin on his shoulder blades pulling him as close as possible to him. His warm lips ghosted yours for a moment as you opened your mouth to speak. He leaned into your lips for a hungry kiss. This was the first real kiss you had ever shared and it seemed to light a fire inside you. His strong hands gripped you butt as his lips moved against yours.

Silently he pulled away from you and looked into your eyes as if he was asking you what should happen next. Without a word you set up and reached down for the bottom of your dress. He sat up and moved your hands away removed your dress. You sat back on your hunches removing your bar you had be wearing and silently stared at him as you were completely bare from the waist up. Steve laid back down on the bed and pulled you with him. Your lips moved together for a heated kiss. Your body laid on top of his as you continued to kiss. Sparks seemed to fly every time your lips touched.

Pulling away for a moment you looked into his ocean eyes. He gave you a soft smile before connecting hips lips to yours again.

“Lay on your back,” he rasped softly speaking for the first time since you had entered your bedroom.

You laid on your back and watch as he quickly removed his jeans and boxers. Your lust blown eyes couldn’t help but wonder his body that seemed to be sculpted from stone. Everything between the two of you was silent. His hand reached for your panties and slid them down your thick thighs leaving you both completely naked. He laid on his side and tapped the bed next. You moved to lay on your side with your back pressed against his chest. He placed wet kisses on your spine as he slowly entered you. You couldn’t help but gasp at the feeling of him entering you. Everything was still between the two of you as he gave you time to adjust to him. His hand draped over your round stomach and you reached up to lace your fingers with his.

You moaned his name letting him know he needed to move. His pace was slow as his hips rolled into your backside. Wet kisses were placed across your shoulder as moans passed your lips. You squeezed his hand wanting to be as close as possible to him. Rolling your head back you rested it against his chest as you moaned his name. You weren’t sure in the moment if you knew any other words then his name. He was silent other then moaning as he rolled his hips into yours.

As you as you both hit your highs you laid there naked wrapped up in each other’s arm and you couldn’t help but wonder if suddenly everything had changed between the to of you.


	4. it’s delicate

You laid in Steve’s bed naked and wide awake. Your mind seemed to be in a million places wondering if what had happened was a mistake. Steve wasn’t in the best frame a mind when he asked you to come back. You wondered if maybe you took advantage of Steve off frame of mind, you knew that he was the one who initiated the whole thing, but suddenly you felt guilty. Glancing over at the alarm clock that was on the nightstand by where Steve was sleeping you saw that it was almost seven in the morning.  
Closing your eyes you attempted to get a little more sleep. The feeling of the bed moving next to you, let you know that Steve was waking up. Looking over at him you found him looking over at you.  
He reached over and brushed a piece of your hair behind your ear and you couldn’t help but give him a soft smile.  
“I have to head home to shower and stuff,” you said softly as you started to sit up.  
He reached out and grabbed your hand stopping you from standing up, “please stay, you can showers here.”  
His eyes looked at you like he was pleading with you to stay.  
“Okay, I’m gonna take shower,” you reached down on the floor and grabbed you dress you had been wearing the night before. You felt sudden hyperaware of the fact that you were naked. You pulled your dress on and headed off to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom.  
You had been in here only once before, the bathroom was decent sized. Against the wall was a walk in shower that had a light blue shower curtain. The bathroom sink was scattered with some face products and razor. His toothbrush was in a little cup by the faucet. You reached into the cupboard under the skin where you knew Steve kept spare towels, from the one only other time you had been in his bathroom. Walking over you slid the glass doors opened and turned the water on. Stripping off the dress you wore you stepped into the shower. The warm water was relaxing as you tried to not think about was going on between you and Steve.  
You were alone standing under the warm water for only a short time when the curtain was pulled back and the sliding glass door opened. A very tired looking Steve stepped into the shower with you. His presence captured your full attention. You stood there about a foot apart both completely silent. You weren’t even sure what you should say to him.  
“I need you right now,” he rasped with his voice sounding shaky.  
Slowly you nodded your head.  
“How do you need me?” You weren’t sure if he meant physically or mentally, but it didn’t matter because you planned on be there for him no matter what.  
“I need you to be there for me,” he sounded as if he was on the verge of tears.  
“I’ll always be there for you,” you said softly as you reached out. You laced your fingers with his and gently pulled him closer to you so he was standing under the water with you. He dropped your hand and pulled you into his chest under the water. He clung to you as if he let go of you, you would disappear. You rub his back whispering that you were always going to be there for him. He pulled away from you and reached up and rested his hand on your round cheek. His ocean eyes were sad as he stared at you. Slowly he leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours for a searing kiss. Your lips moved together and you open your mouth to deepen the kiss. Your lips parted and he rested his forehead against yours with a sigh. He stepped away from you and reached for his body wash. You stood under the shower and watched as he rubbed the citrus scented body wash across his tone body. You felt dizzy staring at him, nothing felt real as you stood there. Moments ago you shared a kiss, naked in the shower and now you stood under the water watching him shower.  
“I have to stop by work today, can you go check on Bucky for me?” He asked stepping towards the shower.  
You nodded and stepped away so he could fully step under the warm water. You showered together for a little while longer before you both got out and got ready for the day. You dressed in your clothing for the night before and braided your wet hair so it wouldn’t be in your face. You left the apartment together and as you got to your car Steve stood by your door for a moment before he leaned down to give you a gentle kiss.  
Your mind seemed to be racing with a million question. You weren’t sure what last night meant for the two of you, but you couldn’t seem to bring yourself to ask him.


	5. you give me butterflies

Entering the at hospital room Bucky was staying in you found him flirting with his nurse and you couldn’t help but shake your head. Even with a badly broken arm and completely bruised up with bad road rash Bucky couldn’t help but flirt with a pretty girl. Sitting down in the chair by the window you watched as the nurse checked his vitals. As the nurse left shutting the door Bucky looked over at you and smirk.

“Did you take care of Stevie?”

Slowly you nodded. You could tell by Bucky’s tone that he knew something happened. Bucky knew Steve better then anyone, and he also could always read you like an open book.

“Did he finally man up and make a move?”

You knit your eyebrows together trying to process what he meant.

“You’re silence lets me know something happened between the two of you,” he chuckled.

You rubbed your face knowing that everything between you and Steve was very complicated. You weren’t even sure what had exactly happened between the to of you.

“We had sex,” you let out an embarrassed sigh.

“That’s not exactly shocking to anyone who knows the both of you,” he shrugged. “There’s obviously been something between the two of you for a while. It’s not exactly normal to that you go around sharing a bed with your friend. I know you have liked Steve for a while, and I think he’s liked you a lot longer then he’s realized.”

You rubbed your temples trying to process everything Bucky was saying to you. You didn’t know how Bucky was so sure that Steve liked you, when you didn’t know if he did.

“We haven’t even talked about our feelings,” you sighed. “Last night he was in a rough place, he was really worried about you…” you hesitate because it felt so strange that you were discussing this with Bucky of all people. “I left his place because he was acting like he didn’t want me around, and the before I could even get to the elevator he texted me and asked me to stay.”

“And then you just fell into bed with him?” Bucky asked with a raised brow.

“Basically, he took me to his room and we didn’t talk much it just kind of happened.”

He nodded his head and smiled, “he cares about you a lot doll, and he trust you.”

“He told me this morning he needs me to be there for him,” you said softly.

“Then I need you to be there for him. Steve’s my best friend and basically my brother, but doll right now he needs you more then anything.”

“Is this your way of you saying approve of us being together?” You asked with a soft laugh.

He let out a laugh and smiled, “I’m team you and Steve all the way. I think you two will be a way less annoying couple then Nat and Sam.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, “thank you Bucky.”

“No problem doll.”

After you talked to Bucky you headed off to work for a little while before heading home. While you were at work you texted Steve to check on him. He barely texted you back other then saying he was okay.

Later in the evening Natasha came home from work and knew right away something had happened between you and Steve.

“You okay (Y/N)?” She asked knowing that had, had feeling for Steve for awhile.

Nodding you said, “yeah I’m fine, I’m just worried about Steve right now.”

“Okay sweetie,” she patting you on the back gently.

The two of you spent the evening sitting in the living room watching romantic comedies together and having some much needed girls time.

As it got later Natasha went to bed and you sat on the couch staring at your phone. I knew you needed to text Steve, he wasn’t the only person who needed someone.

**(Y/N): I need you.**

You sent the text and couldn’t help but wonder if you should of texted something else. That text made you sound quite desperate, but you honestly kind of were. You need to talk to Steve and see him in person.

You phone vibrated bringing you out of your thoughts.

**Steve: I’ll be there in five.**

Five minutes there was a knock on the door and you opened it to find Steve standing on the other side. You reached down for his hand and led him towards your bedroom. Silently you laid down and Steve laid down next to you and stared at you.

“What’s going on between us?” You whispered afraid that he was going to reject your feelings.

“I don’t know at the moment, but I know I like you a lot,” his voice was soft.

“Do you see me as just a friend?” You couldn’t help but still be nervous.

He shook his head, “I want more with you.”

“Okay, because I really want more then just these late night text,” you were putting your heart on the line.

“I can give you more,” he whispered.

“I’m not asking to be your girlfriend or anything, but I wanted more.”

“Would love to take you out and try to have a real relationship that is more then us cuddling at night,” he gave her a soft smile.

“I hope that means I can still text you in the middle of the night when I can’t sleep,” you asked causing him to let out a soft laugh. “You know Bucky knew we slept together without me even saying anything?”

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head, “that doesn’t surprise me at all.”

You soon fell asleep in Steve’s arms and woke up to knock on your bedroom door and Natasha asking if you and Steve wanted breakfast.

You, Steve, and Natasha and breakfast together sitting at the kitchen table. Natasha couldn’t help but comment about the fact that you two seemed happy together. She noticed immediately that something had happened when you walked out of your bedroom holding hands. There was a sudden shift in your relationship with Steve and it was finally one that didn’t leave you completely confused.

Things between you and Steve seemed to suddenly make sense.


End file.
